


Girl from America, what's your name?

by Blankpires



Category: A Woman Of No Importance - Oscar Wilde
Genre: 19th Century, F/F, Meet-Cute, Poetry, References to Oscar Wilde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankpires/pseuds/Blankpires
Summary: a poem of a british girl in love with a newly arrived american girl very much inspired by a woman of no importance by oscar wilde
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love girls thats all andi might update who knows

Girl from America, what's your name?  
You came so suddlendly  
Who invited you over?

American girl, can I show you arround?  
Mrs McKinley is getting on my nerves  
Is she the one who invited you?

I can't help but think that  
Your short blonde hair is gorgeous  
And I want to let it fall on my lap

"I heard America is full of Puritans  
I'm guessing it's true."  
American Girl, I'm sorry for Mrs Lawrence's comments

I couldn't help but notice  
Your gorgeous blue eyes  
Dare I say something cliché right now,  
But I think I'm getting lost in them

You go on and talk to the other women  
I'll talk to you later right now I'm in awe  
I don't think I'd be able to say anything coherent  
When everything about you makes my heart beat faster

Girl from America  
"I had no idea Heaven,  
was on the other side of the world"  
Your chuckle confirms what I said  
Who doubts you're an angel?

For the first time I'm glad I came to this soireé  
I always come out of cortesy  
Lord McKinley is always nice enough to invite me

After all of this, you can tell me  
All about America, all about yourself  
I let myself daydream as you go on talking to Mrs O'Connor

Girl from America, I love your name  
I'll wait for you to talk to me  
While I ponder over how your lips feel over mine  
It's an indecent, impure thought  
But I can't help it when you let me kiss you hand


	2. Chapter 2

You looked at me and promptly looked away  
I could see your rosy cheeks  
Did I make you blush?

Princess on a high castle  
How can you even spare me a glance

Our last talk was nothing short of a miracle  
Everyone wanted to talk to you and even now  
On Mrs Lawerence's tea party  
You're the center of attention

I look at your blonde hair almost touching your back  
And think it glistens in this afternoon sun  
Oh how I wish I was those sunbeams  
Warming your back and ligthing up only you

You excuse yourself from the table  
Surprsing Mrs McKinley didn't grab your arm for you to stay  
You come to me and say  
"Do you mind accompaining me?"

Something besides the tea turns warm  
I get up and follow you  
This house isn't yours but you know where you're going  
Have you been here before?

We enter the greenhouse  
You blend in perfectly

"Did you know there's a love,  
that dare not speak it's name?"  
American Girl how do you know english poems?  
My question is left unasked, when you kiss me  
Your question is answered, when I kiss back

With me holding your hands  
We stop and give a nervous laugh  
I'd go to America if it meant love like this  
Wouldn't go without speaking it's name  
But when we kiss again  
I'm reminded this love has no name anywhere

I stare into your blue eyes and trip,  
"I'm glad our love is the same"  
You knew the risk you took  
And I can't help but be nervous for you  
But just like I did to you,  
you kiss my hand  
And I trust you.


End file.
